Just Like Old Times
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: "Just like old times eh?" the rider asked chuckling. Roran grunted. "Yeah," he muttered picking up his hand and ruffling with his cousin's hair. Eragon giggled and Ismira copied her father and did the same to Eragon. Roran sighed hands in pockets. "Just like old times," he muttered.


JUST LIKE OLD TIMES

Characters (c) Christopher Paolini

Story (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: I've been reading this awesome four book novel called "The Inheritance Cycle" with Eragon and I've been reading little fanfics for them and I was like "I must write for this kid O.O". Eragon is six in here and Roran and Katrina (I made Katrina know Roran and Eragon as kids bc even though I don't know if she ever did know them as kids, to me it would be cute if she did and so thats what I did.) are eight years old here. I wanted to write a one-shot about when they were younger bc in my head they'd all be cute, curious, and silly somewhat as kids, especially Eragon bc in the book he's almost like a child even though he has matured so much and I enjoyed every second of him. He's just so adorable I'd be happy if someone captured him in a box and sent him to my address by mail. I'd be the happiest girl alive! Despite if Chandler Riggs came by my house lol.

* * *

"Father Are you sure about this?"

Garrow let out a hearty laugh, his belly shaking up and down. "Of course Roran, son," he reassured patting Roran's small shoulders. "I've done this many times when I was your age." Garrow chuckled lightly before leaning over towards Roran's ear and in a quiet whisper in secret said to Roran, "I even do it sometimes even today hehe."

Roran laughed softly at this in almost in nervousness and clutched onto his beiged color cloak. Garrow chuckled heartily again and smacked his son's back a little too hard making Roran yelp as he tumbled forward and caught his balance before falling. "Oops," Garrow muttered no longer smiling. Roran smiled warmly up at his father until he felt his friend Katrina run up to the two and clutched onto his arm tightly. "What exactly are you suppose to do Garrow," the little girl with copper hair asked with a kiddish smile. A younger boy, around the age six years old with brown hair and a black cloak covering his small body from the cold, jumped up from behind Katrina also with a kiddish smile on his lips. Katrina turned towards the boy and ruffled his hair making him giggle silently. Garrow chortled at his nephew before glancing at Katrina hands over his waist. "Well Katrina dear," the buffed man sighed scratching at his beard. "All you have to do is sit on one of the logs" -he gestured towards one of the logs- "and then I would push you and your companion down the snowy hill."

"Oooooooh, I want to try Garrow," Eragon exclaimed happily in his high pitched voice. Katrina giggled at this while Roran stared at him with a small grin. Eragon stared back at his cousin and smiled a silly smile at him. Garrow laughed. "Well Eragon my dear boy," Garrow yelled in almost commanding but yet approvingly at the same time. "Get on the log and choose your partner."

With a cheer, Eragon waddled, due to the snow reaching up to his waist since because he was much smaller than his cousin, over to a large log and hopped on chewing his lip, his brown eyes glittering with optimism. Katrina laughed silently at this and looked at Roran. "Your cousin is very energetic," she whispered to Roran just as energetically. Roran nodded his head. "I know," he replied smiling softly not looking at Katrina. Eragon giggled in his usual childish manner and looked over from over his shoulder and at Roran his brown eyes meeting Roran's. "Do you want to come with me Roran?" Eragon asked innocently in a quiet tone. Roran's smile disappeared rapidly as he shook his head in fear, eyes growing weary. "I don't think thats such a good idea," Roran replied uneasily and gasped when he bumped into his father. Garrow laughed softly. Eragon let out a "aww" as he turned around towards Roran. He puckered out his lower lip and his eyes wetted as if about to cry. Katrina gasped in sympathy. "Roran you big lug," Katrina scolded smacking his arm making Roran wince. "You're gonna make poor Eragon cry!"

Garrow laughed once again. "Why do not you want to go Roran?" Garrow asked gently placing a hand over his son's shoulder. "Yeah," Eragon whined agreeing. "Why don't you want to come ride with me- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eragon squealed as his foot had kicked against the ground to far and sent him flying down the hill on the log while screaming in terror. "ERAGON!" Roran screeched running out with a out stretched hand. Garrow stayed quiet as he stared down the hill in shock. Katrina had a hand over her mouth while she stared down the hill in bewilderment. Racking at his brain Roran gripped the copper haired girl's hand and dragged her off with him. "Come on! We have to go help Eragon!" he called out. "R-Roran wait!" Katrina yelled from behind pulling up her dress with her other free hand so her legs could run freely and she wouldn't trip.

Roran sprinted up to another lone log and hopped on dragging Katrina onto it, but sadly when he pulled her down Katrina tripped over her dress and landed onto the snowy ground making the white snow fly up and land on her and Roran. Roran groaned. "Katrina!" he scowled glaring at the eight year old girl. Katrina lifted up her head and glowered at the eight year old boy, brown eyes burning into his. "You are the one that pulled me down!" she yelled. Roran rolled his eyes. "Who cares lets just go," he muttered shaking his head. Suddenly a loud crash was heard along with a pained moan. Roran gaped in shock. "Now!" he screamed getting up and picking up Katrina by her arms and set her on the log. Katrina gasped as Roran sat on the log in front of her and swiftly with his foot he pushed the log forward sending them down the hill. Katrina screamed into Roran's ear and with her arms wrapped around Roran's neck just as he had screamed from terror himself. The wind blew into both the childrens faces and hair making their hair blow around them, mostly Katrina's since it was longer. After a while Roran began laughing from the all the fun and exciement until Katrina's squeals caught his attention and just as he was about to run into a tree, Roran swerved the log to the left and swiftly the log did a curve and went straight once more. Katrina laughed loudly in relief just as Roran did. "This is so fun!" Katrina suddnely yelled into Roran's ear giggling loudly. "I know!" Roran exclaimed looking at Katrina with a big smile.

They both stared at each other for a little moment before Katrina's eyes glanced away from Roran's. Her arms tightened as her heart stopped and her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "R-R-RORAN!" Katrina shrieked still tightening her arms around Roran's neck choking the poor boy. Roran looked straight ahead in confusion and once he saw a huge boulder coming towards his way Roran let out the same shriek as Katrina.

With all his might, Roran tried his very best to move the log out of the way of the boulder, but was already too late as the log crashed onto the oversized rock and both the eight year olds flew off the log, into the air and as if in slow motion, at least for Roran, fell to soft white ground with a paf. Katrina squealed as she landed next to him face down.

Roran laid there on the ground for a moment before bringing himself up right. With a strained sigh Roran shook himself drawing off all the snow. He then looked to his left and at Katrina. With a hand he rubbed his best friends back gingerly. "Are you okay Katrina?" he asked worriedly. Katrina let out a heaved cough before sitting up and she looked at him.

Snow covered the young girl's round and paled face as well as her eyesbrows and eyelashes. Roran snickered at this. Katrina's brow knitted together. "What?" she barked not pleased with her friend laughing at her. "You have snow in your eyebrows and eyelashes," Roran giggled. Katrina blushed and quickly wiped at her face with her hand. After she was done, Katrina looked up at Roran with gentle eyes. "Better?" she asked smiling amusingly. Roran nodded.

They both stared at each other until a low moan, much a six year old child was heard, catching their attention. "Eragon!" both Roran and Katrina exclaimed. Katrina shot up and ran past Roran, stopped, turned and grabbed Roran's hand and dragged him off with her making him stumble his legs around in the snow.

They were able to find Eragon laying unconsciously on the snowed ground his arms and legs splayed out face against the earth's ground. Katrina gasped while Roran stared awe. "Eragon!"

Katrina hastily let go of her friends hand and ran over to the layed out boy and picked him up into her arms and held him tightly into her chest. "Eragon are you alright? Say something!"

Eragon moaned silently as his eyes fluttered open slowly. Blinking his eyes Eragon brought up his head and pulled his head away from Katrina's shoulder. He stared at her for a long moment before giggling in giddy. "Lets do that again!" he exclaimed almost squealing his arms over Katrina's shoulders. Katrina stared at the six year old in surprise before looking at Roran smiling just as giddily as Eragon. Eragon exchanged a glance with his cousin.

Roran sighed tiredly while running a hand through his brown hair a grim smile falling over his lips. "He's fine," was all Roran muttered. Roran trudged over to Eragon and ruffled the six year olds head making Eragon laugh like crazy and Eragon did it back to him

-X-

"Daddy?"

Roran shook his head slightly as he stared at his daughter Ismira. Ismira had her long coppered hair into a messy bun much like her mother's Katrina's, and her brown eyes sparkling with innocence, which also looked much like Katrina's. Roran grinned at his daughter. "Yes, Ismira?" he muttered softly to his daughter. Ismira smiled more at him. "Uncle Eragon"- even though Eragon was Roran's cousin to Ismira, Eragon was like her uncle- "wanted to ask of you'd like to ride down the snowy hill with us," Ismira said her voice high pitched almost reminding Roran of his young cousin when Eragon was six.

Roran stared at his daughter before glancing up at Eragon who was petting his dragon Saphira on her neck. Saphira let out a hum of calmness as if trying to sing, that vibrated Eragon's hand and the world around them. Eragon stared at the blue shimmering dragon before looking at his cousin and a warm mature, but yet childish smile fell over his lips. Saphira arched her neck to look at Roran and winked a eye at him. Roran stared at the two unsurely until he felt his wife touch his shoulder with one finger. "You might as well Roran," Katrina said gently matureness settled into her brown eyes. Katrina then leaned in and kissed her husbands cheek and a warm happy sensation ran through Roran as she did and he couldn't help but smile stupidly making Ismira giggle as she noticed. "Eragon is only allowed to stay here for a hour or two before-"

"-Before I have to go back to my place to train the other riders," Eragon finished for his cousin-in-law. He rolled his eyes slightly in both annoyance and amusement. "And I'd really like to enjoy my cousins before I go back."

Roran stared at him before looking at Saphira. "Will you be coming with us?" he asked curiously. Saphira let out a small jet of fire making Ismira squeal with laughter and snuggle against her father. Saphira let out a throaty laugh of amusement. _I will,_ she started, _hover over you like a mother with her hens, but I will not ride on the log with you. I am now, as you can see, too big for something like that and if I did and I broke the log, what then? Are you going to roll down the hills like a bunch of fools until a huge snowball forms?_

Eragon repeated Saphira's comment.

Roran chuckled light heartily. "Yes, you have a point there," he agreed getting up. Ismira raised her arms up into the air while wiggling her fingers gesturing for Roran to pick her up and Roran did as she wanted. He turned towards Katrina. "You want to come with us?" he offered as Eragon stared at her in energeticness.

Katrina smiled softly while waving dismissaly at him. "I'm too busy right now, but you go have fun," she told Roran before Roran kissed her cheek and Ismira did the same as well. As Roran walked off towards Eragon, Katrina waved at them before going back inside into her home.

Roran walked up to Eragon and Ismira began leaning towards Eragon, arms outstretched, which made Eragon chuckle at her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his own arms. Ismira giggled before giving a light kiss onto his nose which made Eragon laugh even more. Saphira seemed to laugh as well, or so Eragon guessed, and arched her neck towards Ismira who slightly coward before her, and Saphira place her nose over Ismira's forehead before pulling away. Eragon looked up at Saphira with a warm grin before looking back at Roran. "Just like old times eh?" the rider asked chuckling. Roran grunted. "Yeah," he muttered picking up his hand and ruffling with his cousin's hair. Eragon giggled and Ismira copied her father and did the same to Eragon. Roran sighed hands in pockets. "Just like old times," he muttered softly looking up at Saphira who had winked at him once again.

* * *

A/N:Hopefully this one-shot seemed adorable and in character as well. But since Eragon and them were kids in the beginning, Roran and them aren't gonna be these mature people like they are now. But anyway hopefully this satisfied ya'll and this is my first Eragon fic so be nice. Reviews?


End file.
